


A dream, of a dream

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Whilst sleeping I had a rather nice dream, so I decided to make it into a fanfic for one if my favorite pairs.





	A dream, of a dream

She had fallen for him years ago, from when she wasn't sure perhaps their first fight when he could throw back whatever she said? The thought sent a smile to her lips, she had been through so much and she was already nearing her 25th year of life, five days remained til that day and she still felt 18. 

They had fewer arguments these days, they mostly were softer souls now not bound by physical attraction as most couples around them seemed to be. They shared a heart, were one piece of the whole puzzle. Where she had flaws he had the strength to reinforce her weaknesses as she did his, or rather she tried. She couldn't be happier, she was completely surrounded by reminders of how deeply he loved her from the Ghibli pillow her head laid upon at night to the Totoro purse she carried during the day. She couldn't remember a time she had taken off the ring he had given her as her first present from him, though during baths she kept it neatly tucked into a butterfly decorated box that sat on her writing desk. She was so filled with reminders of him it was no surprise on days she didn't see him she felt a little lonely, but she knew it was a biweekly thing he did for her, so she could read or sleep as much as she needed to recover from the various stresses she had to deal with during those two weeks be it from family, or friends.  
She chuckled at the thoughts before leaning back contently thinking of how much she loved that man, only then noticing his hand upon her shoulder.   
"I know you like to daydream my dear goddess but are you ready to go yet?"

She grinned at the male giving him an eager nod as she clasped his hand in her own and led him along before uttering under her breath. "For the record, I'll always love you more."

He cast a glance to her, that subtle smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Only in your dreams."


End file.
